


Pieces of a Puzzle

by GendryandAryabelongtogether



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fake ID, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, unaware of age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GendryandAryabelongtogether/pseuds/GendryandAryabelongtogether
Summary: Arya Stark has to move to King's Landing with her family. She's furious, until she finds that a fake ID, a guy named Hot Pie and a stupid bull change her perception.





	1. A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this little plot bunny has hopped into my head and dug its burrow, and so here I am writing it :D   
> Yes, it's another in which Arya is underage, though this time Gendry is unaware of her real age as she leads him to believe she is an adult.   
> Hope you guys enjoy this as much as I've enjoyed writing it!!

Arya Stark was sulking in the back seat of the family car, looking out the window with her headphones in, blasting Linkin Park at as loud a volume as she dared. She had never been so furious with her father, not in all her sixteen years of life. Not when he had allowed Jon to join the army at eighteen, or when he had taken Sansa’s side over that horrible fight that had made Arya lose her best friend Mycah.

Arya’s father, Ned Stark owned Starks and Co., a major company in exports and imports, and was therefore a board member for a lot of international companies.   
It just so happened that one of the companies Ned was a board member of was Baratheon Inc., a factory that produced building materials. Ned’s best friend of many years, Robert Baratheon, was the owner, after having taken it over and renaming it Baratheon Inc. from Targaryen Inc., following the Targaryen family’s fall from grace, when Aerys Targaryen, many years ago, had gone insane and burned himself, his wife and his two sons alive. 

Robert’s company was having difficulties, so Ned and Catelyn had agreed to go to King’s Landing to help him rectify the mistakes he had made. Unfortunately, because Arya was underage, she was obliged to go with them, a fact that she hated with every fibre of her being. 

Arya had been to King’s Landing once before, when her family had holidayed there one year. It was a dirty city, full of people, litter, polluted air and noises. She much preferred Winterfell, with its clean, fresh air, its organisation, its sparse population and the homey feel to it. Sansa, her seventeen-year-old sister, had of course loved King’s Landing and saw only the glamorous side – the parties and the connections she could make, and she was glowing with happiness at the thought of moving there for at least a year. Arya wondered if Sansa still fancied Robert’s eldest son Joffrey, and if she would make it as obvious as she had done the last time they were in King’s Landing. 

Arya felt someone nudging her shoulder and pulled an earpiece out, glaring at her 14-year-old brother Bran. “What?” she asked. 

“We’re here,” Bran said. “Get out.” Arya did so and Bran followed. Arya stared at the large double-storey house with cold eyes, before she saw her father stand next to her. 

“I know this is an adjustment,” Ned said quietly. “But I need you to make an effort, Arya. It’s not forever, with any luck we’ll be back in Winterfell in a year.” Arya softened; she knew her father hated King’s Landing as much as she did, if not more.

“I’ll do my best, dad,” she said. Ned kissed her head and they entered the house, which was completely furnished for them, courtesy of Robert’s gratitude. 

Arya wandered through the house, getting used to her surroundings. The house did have a homey feel to it, she had to admit. The hardwood floors and light walls reminded her of her home in Winterfell.

Arya wandered up the stairs and eventually found herself in front of a door that had her name on it. She entered and saw that she had a double bed with a dark purple bedspread, a bookshelf, a desk and a window seat. Arya went to the window and opened the curtains, her breath taken away at the view – that of Blackwater Bay, and the city underneath her. “Wow,” she whispered. 

After packing her things away, Arya decided to do some exploring, so she went downstairs and got her converse on. “Where are you going?” Catelyn asked her from the dining room, where it looked like she was going over papers.

“Just for a walk,” Arya replied with a shrug. “I have my phone with me.” 

“Alright,” Catelyn said warily. “But stay in crowds, and call if you need to be picked up.”

“I will,” Arya promised. She got her wallet from the entry hall table and left.

Arya had no inkling as to where she was going, but she felt some kind of freedom in being allowed to walk the streets. She did as her mother requested, and stuck to the main areas. 

Arya checked the time on her phone – six. She had an hour and a half before she had to be home on time for dinner, and found herself outside a pub called the Blacksmith. Arya hesitated for a moment before entering the pub and going to a bar stool, looking around at the simple decor, the woodfire that was blazing and crackling merrily, and the few customers who looked to be regulars. “Hi,” a man’s voice sounded. Arya turned her head and saw a rather large young man behind the counter.

“Hi,” she replied. “What can I get to drink in here?”

“Depends,” the man answered. “How old are you?”

“Eighteen,” Arya answered, fishing in her wallet for her fake ID. 

“Really?” the man sounded sceptical.

“Don’t judge on looks,” Arya said as she handed him her fake ID. The man looked it over before studying her face. Arya held his gaze evenly and after a moment the man handed her ID back to her. 

“Fair enough,” he conceded. “What’ll you have?”

“Vodka lime and bitters,” Arya answered, knowing full well that she had to be cautious about how much she drank. The man turned around and Arya flicked through her phone, sending her best friend Lyanna Mormont a message, letting her know that she had arrived in King’s Landing. 

As she started sipping her drink, she watched the man behind the counter clean. “What’s your name?” she asked.

“Hot Pie,” the man replied.

“That’s an…interesting name,” Arya said. Hot Pie shrugged. 

“When your mum had a dream that one day she would own a bakery, it makes sense,” he told her. “At least, that’s how she told me I got my name.”

“I’m Cat,” Arya lied.

“I know,” Hot Pie said. “I studied your ID, remember?”

“Right,” Arya said with a smile. “So do you just work, or do you study as well?”

“I just work,” Hot Pie said. “I never was one for education. What about you?”

“I study,” Arya replied. “I’m majoring in international affairs.”

“Impressive,” Hot Pie told her. They were interrupted when a raucous group came in.

“Hot Pie, my man!” Arya heard a deep voice call out brightly. “Get us a drink, would ya?” 

“Right on it, Gen,” Hot Pie called back. “Sorry,” he added to Arya as he started making a series of drinks.

“That’s alright,” Arya replied with a smile. “A guy’s gotta work.” 

“Hot Pie, my darling.” Arya jumped about a foot in the air and looked over at the man who had spoken – she didn’t hear him come up. “Who’s your girlfriend?”

“This is Cat,” Hot Pie explained. “She’s not my girlfriend, Gen.” The man called Gen smiled at Arya who managed to hold his gaze…but oh those piercing, electric blue eyes – 

“Bit young for that, aren’t you?” he asked. Arya glared at him.

“I’m eighteen,” she said. Gendry raised an eyebrow as he looked her up and down. 

“She’s eighteen,” Hot Pie told him. “I’ve checked her ID. If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t have served her anything.” Gen slid his gaze back to Arya. 

“I’m Gendry,” he introduced himself, holding his hand out.

“I’m Cat,” Arya replied, shaking his hand before grabbing her drink. “And this is for thinking I’m not eighteen.”

“What-“ Gendry sputtered as Arya poured her drink over him and heard Hot Pie, and the other people, yell with laughter. 

“See you around Gendry,” Arya said sweetly as she left money on the counter and left.

Arya smiled widely as she walked home; that had been the best part of her day by far. She arrived home at seven-fifteen and took her shoes off before going upstairs to rinse her mouth out, to get rid of any hint of alcohol on her breath. 

After dinner, Arya was on her laptop on her new window seat when there was a knock at the door. “Come in,” she called. She looked over when the door opened and smiled at her father. “Hi daddy,” she said.

“Hi Sweetheart,” Ned replied. “Can we talk?”

“Of course,” Arya said at once. She set aside her computer and sat next to him on the bed. “What’s up?”

“Your mother told me you went out today,” Ned said.

“Yeah,” Arya confirmed. “I wanted to explore a little.”

“You need to be careful, Arya,” Ned said seriously. “King’s Landing is not Winterfell.” 

“I know that,” Arya said quickly. “I stayed in main areas and with crowds.” He didn’t need to know about her trip to the pub. Ned kissed her head.

“If ever you go out, you must let us know,” Ned said quietly. “You must always have your phone on you. We don’t want to treat you like a child, because you are growing into a young woman, but out there is dangerous, Arya. I need you to understand that.”

“I do,” Arya assured him. “I promise I’ll be cautious and I’ll always let you know.” 

“That’s all I can ask for,” Ned said softly. He kissed her head. “I love you Little Wolf.” 

“I love you too dad,” Arya replied. Ned left and Arya shut the door behind him before collapsing on her bed.

She loved her father more than anyone in the world, and she loved the freedom he was giving her in going out basically whenever she wanted. He had always been supportive of her, from when she was a child and wanted to hang around her brothers and play outdoors, to when she had her first crush and had her heart broken, to now understanding that she couldn’t be cooped up in a place like this.


	2. A New Niche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arya has a surprise meeting with someone from last week, spends time with Rickon and gets to know Gendry.

Arya had one last day of freedom before she would be starting at King’s Landing Prep, and for her there was no other option but to go to that pub.

Arya had been hanging around that area, and while she told herself it was because it was already familiar to her, part of her hoped to bump into Gendry again. She would never admit it to herself, because Arya Stark did NOT hope for anything to do with guys, but Gendry was different. She couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was, and that frustrated her. Hot Pie wouldn’t be at the pub yet; his shift started at three, so Arya had a few hours before she would leave. She wandered through the house, wondering what to do when she saw Rickon playing a videogame in the living room. She walked up to him and mussed his hair. “What’s up, pipsqueak?” she asked as she flopped on the couch beside him.

“Nothing,” Rickon answered. Arya watched him play, contemplating. She had always had a soft spot for Rickon, even more so now that he seemed to be picking up on her characteristics. He was ten, and a ball of energy, though this morning he seemed to want a lazy day. Rickon paused the game and turned to face her.

“What?”

“Want to do something?” Arya asked.

“Like what?” Rickon said.

“Like…I don’t know,” Arya said thoughtfully. “I know there’s a café not too far from here.”

“Great, I’m starving,” Rickon said with a smile. He turned off his game, stood and stretched before they went to the foyer to get their shoes on.

“Why didn’t you make yourself something to eat?” Arya asked.

“Because that’s a girl job,” Rickon joked. Arya swatted him and Rickon laughed. “I was just too lazy.”

“Better,” Arya said. She sent a text to her parents before they left. “Excited for school tomorrow?”

“Not really,” Rickon said with a shrug. “I hate it down here.”

“So do I,” Arya replied. “But hey, it’s only for a year.”

“Hopefully,” Rickon said. “Uncle Robert will somehow get dad to stay.” Arya stared straight ahead, trying to imagine not seeing her home for more than a year.

“Dad said one year,” she told Rickon. “Besides, think of the adventures you’ll have down here.”

“What adventures?” Rickon asked.

“Well…” Arya trailed off thoughtfully. “It’s always too cold in the North to go to the beach, but it’s really hot down here.”

“The beach?” Rickon asked blankly. “The beach is fine in the North if you’re brave enough to swim in it.”

“Or stupid enough,” Arya teased as they rounded the corner to Main Street.

“Well think of a better adventure then,” Rickon shot at her. Arya thought as they walked through Main Street and entered the café.

“This is an adventure,” she said as they walked up to the counter, taking in the retro look.

“What can I get for y-oh,” a pretty brunette with brown eyes looked shocked. “You’re that girl that poured the drink over Gendry.”

“What?” Rickon asked.

“Go find a table, Rick,” Arya said to him. He threw her a look but complied.

“Were you there, then?” Arya asked.

“Yeah,” the girl said. “I’m Jeyne, Gendry’s best friend.”

“I’m Cat,” Arya answered, shaking Jeyne’s hand over the counter.

“What can I get for you?” Jeyne asked.

“A hot chocolate, a cappuccino and two short stacks, thanks,” Arya replied. Jeyne put her order through.

“$19.50,” she said, and Arya paid on her card before taking her seat.

“Who was that?” Rickon asked at once.

“Just someone I met,” Arya answered vaguely.

“You poured a drink over someone?” Rickon asked in awe. Arya smiled and winked at him.

“That was my little adventure,” she said. “Do me a favour though and call me Cat for a while.”

“Why?” Rickon asked.

“There’s a videogame of your choice from my collection in it for you,” Arya said.

“No problem, Cat,” Rickon said at once. Arya laughed and mussed his hair again, Rickon swatting her hair away.

After a few minutes, Jeyne brought over their food and drinks. “This is my brother Rick,” Arya explained to Jeyne. “He’s ten.”

“Hi,” Jeyne said kindly to Rickon who waved absentmindedly as he dug into his breakfast. “Gendry was pretty impressed when you dropped that drink on him,” she added to Arya.

“What?” Arya asked blankly, completely thrown.

“Well, I imagine it was rather refreshing for him,” Jeyne said thoughtfully. “Usually girls are falling at his feet, and looking rather pathetic while they do it, and then here you come and instead of making a fool of yourself, you made a fool of him.”

“He’s…different,” Arya said carefully. “I would have thought he would be offended. I was actually going to try and find him today to apologise.”

“No need,” Jeyne said. “But I can tell him for you.”

“Thanks,” Arya said gratefully.

“What’s your number?” Jeyne asked. “Next time the group does something, you should come along.” Arya recited her number and Jeyne wrote it on a notepad. “I have to get back,” she said, looking apologetic. “But it was so good to meet you. And you, Rick.”

“You too,” Rickon said through a mouthful of pancake. She left and Arya rolled her eyes at Rickon.

“You’re a charmer,” she said sarcastically.

“Seems like you charmed some boy,” Rickon teased. Arya kicked him lightly under the table.

“Promise me you won’t tell mum and dad,” she said. “They won’t approve.”

“Cross my heart,” Rickon replied. “But I get another choice in game.”

“Deal,” Arya said at once. “And you can pick the movie on my next turn for movie night.”

“Done,” Rickon said with a nod.

  
Arya was reading a set book for literature when she got a text. She looked at her phone and, seeing the random number, sat up straight before adding Jeyne into her contacts.

_JH: Will we see you at the pub tonight?_

_AS: What time?_

_JH: Eight._

_AS: See you then_

Arya forced herself to eat dinner slowly that night, lest she raise suspicion that she would be sneaking out. She somehow didn’t think her freedom extended to nightly outings to a pub on a school night.

Arya made sure she had her wallet with her fake ID, cash and her phone before leaving her room. She paused outside the living room, and peered inside. Rickon and Bran were watching TV, Sansa was presumably in her bedroom and her parents were nowhere to be seen. Arya guessed they were in the study. She walked quietly past the living room to the foyer, got her shoes on and left, shutting the door softly behind her.

Arya was nervous, yet excited. She would be able to meet the entire group, and if they were anything like Jeyne, Gendry and Hot Pie, she would get along with them. Arya felt like she may have found her niche – so long as she kept her Cat façade up. They couldn’t know who she really was.

She entered the pub, where there was music playing, where Hot Pie was making drinks for various people in the group (they all looked like they were there together), and her heart skipped a beat as she saw Gendry lounging on one of the couches. She hesitated, and then saw Jeyne with a pretty young woman. Smiling, she walked over to them. “Hi,” she said.

“Cat!” Jeyne said brightly. “This is my sister, Willow. She’s nineteen.”

“Hi,” Willow said kindly. “I’m sorry about this lot.”

“They seem…loud,” Arya told her.

“That’s because they’re crazy,” Willow replied. “That was some move, pouring that drink over Gendry.”

“Did some pretty girl say my name?” Arya turned and saw Gendry who was wearing a crooked smile, and baggy jeans with a white shirt with black marks on it. “Willow, my darling, have you told your sister about us?”

“Piss off Gen,” Willow said. Gendry laughed a little and then saw Arya.

“Why, it’s Cat,” he said. “I’m Gendry, as you found out last week.”

“I heard you were impressed by that move,” Arya replied.

“I was, until I had to get that drink out of my hair,” Gendry shot at her.

“Well don’t assume I’m underage next time,” Arya teased. Gendry rolled his eyes.

“Touché,” he said. “Now, come meet the group. Follow me, M’Lady.”

“Don’t call me M’Lady,” Arya said haughtily. “I’m not a lady.” Gendry smirked at her and bowed low.

“As M’Lady commands,” he teased. Arya shoved him, which did absolutely nothing but make him laugh. “Come on.” He led her, with Jeyne and Willow, to the bar.

“Hot Pie,” he said. “You know the lovely Cat?” Arya was glad it was semi-dark as she felt heat travel up her neck.

“Of course I do,” Hot Pie replied. “I was here last week you dolt.”

“Hot Pie, how you wound me so,” Gendry said mockingly. “Anyway, Cat, these here are Lommy Greenhands, Lem and Anguy.” He pointed to each in turn; Lommy   
was a young man a little older than Arya, with curly blond hair and dyes on his clothes, Lem was tall and broad, with a bushy brown beard and Anguy was a tall young man with red hair and freckles.

Introductions having been met, Gendry sat with Arya in a booth and smiled at her. “So,” he said. “New to King’s Landing?”

“How can you tell?” Arya asked.

“Your accent isn’t from around here,” Gendry replied with a shrug.

“I’m from the North,” Arya confessed. “I’ve come down here to study international affairs.”

“Which university?” Gendry asked.

“King’s Landing University, but most of it is online,” Arya lied. “What about you?” Gendry shrugged.

“It’d be pretty cool to go to university,” he said, “but I work full time as a mechanic and part time here.”

“Wow,” Arya whispered softly to herself. “How long have you been a mechanic for?”

“Seven years,” Gendry answered.

“You left school to work?” Arya asked.

“I had to,” Gendry said with a shrug. “Someone had to pay the bills. Anyway, enough about me and my sad life. What’s your favourite part of King’s Landing?”

“Honestly, I hate all of it,” Arya admitted. “It’s different to the North, and not in a good way.”

“What’s it like in the North?” Gendry asked.

“Cold,” Arya answered automatically. “But it’s beautiful; there’s still a lot of forest around and the air is really clean. It’s like I’m suffocating down here.”

“You get used to it,” Gendry said with a shrug.

“You’ll have to show me the good parts sometime,” Arya said.

“I would if there were any good parts to this city,” Gendry teased. “But was that you trying to ask me out?” Arya swatted his hand.

“That was me trying to make friends,” she said. “If I was going to ask you out, you would know it.”

“Oh, now I’m intrigued,” Gendry said. “But why not?”

“Seriously?” Arya asked. “You seriously want to hang out?”

“You’re a pretty cool person,” Gendry said with a shrug. “And you haven’t made a fool of yourself.”

“Jeyne told me about that today,” Arya said. “Does it get annoying?”

“All the time,” Gendry replied. “But hey I have to live with these looks.”

“Get over yourself,” Arya scoffed, though she secretly agreed with him. “What’s your number?”

“Blunt and to the point,” Gendry pointed out before reciting it, Arya entering it into her phone and saving Gendry into her contacts. She checked the time and sighed – it was already nine. She had to be home, and settled, if she had any chance of surviving school the next day.

“It was nice to meet you and not pour a drink over your head,” she said, “but I’ve got to get home.”

“Text me so I have your number,” Gendry told her. “Do you want me to walk you home?”

“I can look after myself,” Arya said. “I’ll be fine, and I’ll text you when I get home.” Gendry hesitated before nodding once. Arya went over to see Jeyne and Willow who were talking with Hot Pie.

“You seemed to hit it off with him,” Jeyne observed. “I haven’t seen him this happy in forever.”

“We got along well,” Arya admitted. “It’s surprisingly easy to talk to him.” Jeyne winked at her.

“Got a date?” she asked.

“No,” Arya answered honestly. “But I do have to go home.” Jeyne hugged her, Arya hugging her back in surprise.

“Count me as a friend,” Jeyne said. “And look after that idiot.”

“I’ll do my best,” Arya said with a laugh. “It was nice to meet you as well, Willow.” She gave Willow her number before leaving the pub.

The road was well-lit, and Arya arrived home safe and snuck back into her room without being seen. She commended her stealth skills as she changed into her pyjamas and headed to the bathroom to do her bedtime routine.

When she got back to her room, she texted Gendry to let her know she had made it home safe, and settled down for the night, not fearing or dreading her first day at King’s Landing Prep as much as she thought she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was okay :) Thanks to everyone who read/commented/kudosed this story :D 
> 
> I tried, I really tried to work Beric and Thoros into the group, but I just couldn't make it work :(


End file.
